


Last Thoughts

by orphan_account



Series: A Fall [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Buttercups, Female Chara, Gen, Poisoning, SHE GONNA DIE, Soft Chara, chara is not a murder child, charas last thoughs, its cannon for A Fall now, just warning you, oh forgot, which is soft chara i guess, yay me i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara's last thoughts. She's dying, she knows she's dying. She just didn't think it would hurt this much.</p>
<p>(This is cannon for A Fall, my other story, but you don't have to read that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

 

Chara knew it would hurt.

 

She just didn't know it would hurt this much.

 

She clutched her stomach, she curled in on herself. 

 

She rolled to the side, she threw up.

 

Anything would be better than this, she thought. But it would all be worth it! Asriel would take her soul, and go across the barrier! He would free monsters. 

God, monsters were so nice. When she first came, she expected them to be just like the humans in her village.

 

But they weren’t! They were kind, and compassionate! They helped her recover from the horrors of living in her village. 

 

After Asriel got the souls and broke the barrier, and all the monsters stormed out, they would be the ones having to recover.

 

Heh. Heh, that’s funny. Because they wouldn’t. Chara laughed and laughed until she couldn’t breath, then coughed until her lungs felt broken. 

 

You know, maybe it’d be nice to sleep. But no, Chara decided, she wouldn’t. Because they’d be in her dreams! They’d laugh at her! They’d throw stones!

 

No. No. No. No. No. Chara couldn’t do that. Not yet. Maybe later.

 

Chara remembered the time when she and Asriel poisoned Asgore. It was an accident! She didn’t know buttercups were poisonous! She had laughed, because that’s what you do with pain. You laugh until it isn’t there anymore.

 

Then you run to Waterfall, and cry until your vision is blurry and you can’t see, and the monsters are all looking for you because they’re worried.

 

Chara doubted she could run to Waterfall like this. She looked at her feet, and tried to get up. But she couldn’t move her feet. She screamed and screamed, but all that came out was silence.

 

Time passed.  Chara didn’t know how much. There was a clock in her room, sure, but she couldn’t tell what the numbers meant anymore. Didn’t matter. No one would judge. Well, the people in her village would, but they would call it witchcraft. 

 

Hah! Hah! HAH! They were all going to die by magic! Take that!   
  


Asriel came to visit Chara. He didn’t like the plan anymore, he wanted to back out. No! He couldn’t! Chara told Asriel, and he nodded, and agreed that he wouldn’t. 

 

Asriel would never back out. Never, never, never. 

 

He kept promises.

 

He would show those villagers! 

 

Chara fell asleep.

 

No bad dreams. Just murky reality, which she wouldn’t say was better, but they pain was almost completely gone.

 

Except when it wasn’t, and she would roll and cry and scream in her sleep. The villagers would be mean about that. They would yell and hurt. But they would hurt soon! Asriel would never break a promise! 

 

Toriel visited. She told Chara to wake up, she begged Chara to wake up. But Chara was starting to like the murky reality. It was peaceful. The most peaceful she’d ever felt, really. 

 

Besides, she couldn’t wake up anymore. She tried, but it was like swimming, kind of. She wasn’t strong enough to get back to the surface.

 

Asgore visited. He told Chara to wake up, he begged Chara to wake up. She tried again, she kicked and screamed and swam. 

 

But she didn’t move.

 

She wasn’t moving anymore.

 

She was sinking to the bottom.

 

That meant Asriel could take her soul soon, though! 

 

It meant peace for her. 

 

Death for the villagers.

 

And freedom for the monsters.

 

Chara smiled a little, just a little, and looked at the bottom of the lake. It was nice down there, just soft silence. 

 

Maybe her sister would be there, waiting for her.

 

Via was always so nice.

 

Never called her a demon child.

 

Okay, she’d see Via. 

 

Via would be proud of the plan.

 

Chara was ready.

 

It was time.

 

Because after all, Asriel would never break a promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if notice any mistakes, or just want to comment!


End file.
